Dominante
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur y Antonio eran buenos amigos, ambos con parejas…un tanto peculiares, el novio de Antonio era un sur Italiano y el de Arthur era un estadounidense; ellos tenían temperamentos totalmente distintos haciendo que Arthur y Antonio estén bajo sus amorosos pero raros dominios 2pUSxUK y algo de 2pROMAxESP


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Arthur y Antonio eran buenos amigos desde la infancia, o más bien eneamigos ya que constantemente se la pasaban peleando por todo pero cuando les convenía podían ser inseparables.

Ambos tenían parejas…un tanto peculiares, el novio de Antonio era un sur Italiano rubio de ojos rojos vestido a la moda, de carácter cariñoso pero muy peligroso y fan de las armas de fuego siendo sus favoritas el rifle; el de Arthur era un estadounidense algo serio y prepotente de cabello café y ojos carmesí vestía como rebelde y era inseparable de su bate de beisbol lleno de clavos.

Una tarde ambos se reunieron en la casa del inglés para hablar asuntos de trabajo y luego charlar sobre cosas triviales

-jajajaja! En serio todavía crees en la hadas? –sonriente y algo burlesco habló el español-

-oh! shut up, si no las ves es tu problema, al menos no idolatro a los tomates –le devolvió la burla el anglosajón-

-oye to no los idolatro! –se defendió con un gracioso puchero-

-…-alzó una ceja incrédulo-

-yo los amo –un aura florecente lo rodeó coronándole un gran tomate rojo y redondo- jajajajajajaja! –ambos empezaron a reír de sus propias tonterías, era bueno descansar de tanta formalidad y rectitud de vez en cuando-

Después de un rato empezando a ponerse el sol el joven tomatero decidió regresar al hotel en donde se hospedaba, estaban aún en la sala

-bueno nos veremos mañana Arthur, pasa una buena noche con tus hadas –otra vez la gracia levantándose del sofá-

-y tú con tus tomates –se sentía bien siempre devolverle sus comentarios-

-_amo, si él sigue así significa que bendice mi relación con el Alux que vive en su huerto de tomates? _-habló una pequeña hada volando alrededor de Arthur-

-Keyra aún sigues con él? –preguntó a la pequeña que él sí podía ver pero que para el pelicafé era la nada-

-con quién hablas Arthur?

-ah! qué? –se distrajo- luego hablo contigo –le dijo al ser que sonrió un poco-

-no me digas que sí existen? –incrédulo el otro-

-of course –asintió-

-jajaja que curioso, bueno me voy –se volteó y el rubio se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta por cortesía, pero no contó con que el otro se volteara rápidamente- a casi olvido decirt…! –de lleno chocaron de la peor forma posible…besándose-

-qué tenemos aquí? –se escuchó otra voz, una molesta y oscura haciendo que los otros se separaran pálidos volviendo a ver al, o más bien a los recién llegados-

-Artie? Creí que eras un caballero –dijo con voz infunde miedo un pelicafé de ojos carmesí-

-y yo que Toni solo podía engañarme con una fruta –esta vez fue el rubio de ojos rojos-

-es-esperen! No es lo que parece lo juro! –se defendió moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro el español-

-s-sólo se tropezó cu-cuando iba de s-salida! –nervioso el inglés hablaba-

-no me lo parece, pero lo tendré que arreglar en otro lugar –se acercó el italiano tomando a su pareja del brazo y llevándoselo bruscamente sin escucharle-

-Al-Alfred en serio sólo fu-fue un accidente –con algo de miedo retrocedía el más bajo al ver a su pareja arrinconándolo contra la pared-

-pero…-golpeó la pared justo encima del anglosajón que dio un pequeño salto del susto- cómo sabré si es cierto? –se le acercó a su rostro mirándole fijo-

-yo…no opondré resistencia a lo que quieras hacerme! –sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se sonrojó al ver la mirada llena de lujuria y superioridad del otro-

-entonces empezaré desde ya! –sombrío se acercó al cuello lamiéndole provocando que el anglosajón se tensara y luego produjera un leve gemido al sentir un mordisco en su oreja junto a una rodilla cerca de su entrepierna de manera brusca-

Poco después el ojiesmeralda fue despojado de sus ropas con el arma del más alto quien después lo tumbó bruscamente en el sillón de la sala recibiendo mordidas y jalones en su cabello que sólo significaban besos salvajes y descontrolados en su cuello y pecho para después ser preso de la lujuria insensible y dominante de ese joven a quien a pesar de todo amaba.

* * *

gracias por leer

review?


End file.
